


It's Christmas Time

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Fluff, Future, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-23
Updated: 2004-12-23
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: This is just a little Christmas story I had runnin through my head tonight.





	It's Christmas Time

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

This is kind of set in the future, after season four anyway. For my purposes Justin agreed to move in with Brian, Gus is five, and Melanie and Lindsay are together and not fighting.

***********************************************************************************************************************************

 

“Brian, what are you doing?”

Brian stopped moving toward the window and looked guiltily at Justin. “You know you want to do it too.”

Sigh. “No, Brian, I don’t. I’m more mature than that. Nobody throws shoes at Christmas carolers, it’s just pathetic. Besides, that’s my shoe.”

“What, did you think I was going to use one of my shoes? They’re way more expensive than these Reeboks. Besides, maybe you’ll get a new pair for Christmas.” Brian gestured toward the tree Justin and Gus were in the process of decorating.

“Brian, you need to set a good example for Gus anyway.”

“Whatever.” Brian rolled his eyes, but looked defeated and dropped the shoe into the corner with its mate. He looked over at Gus, who was now playing with a strand of white garland. Brian smiled proudly at his son. He never thought he would even want the kid, but now Gus meant everything to him. He would do anything for his son.

“It’s not like he’s even paying attention to me anyway.”

Justin rolled his eyes as he watched his lover retreat to the sofa.

“Okay Gus, let’s put on the garland now.”

“Yay!” Gus clapped his hands together.

Justin looked over at Brian who was staring intently out the window. “Come help us Brian.”

“Yah Daddy! Help!”

Brian sighed, but forced a smile. “Okay, Sonny Boy.”

Brian walked over and picked Gus up. After all the garland was strung, he carried Gus around the tree, letting the little boy put up ornaments wherever he wanted. He couldn’t believe Justin had even talked him into getting a tree—especially a real one, because it would shed everywhere. It was nothing but a pain the in ass, but Justin had insisted on having one. ‘It wouldn’t be Christmas without it’ he’d said. After telling Justin he didn’t care if wasn’t Christmas, Justin had pulled out the big guns: ‘Do it for me Brian, do it for Gus’ he’d said. So of course, Brian had bought one, and now here he was, decorating it.

About an hour later, he and Justin had taken Gus back to the Muncher’s house, and were now standing in the doorway of the loft, looking at the hideous tree in the corner. It didn’t match at all, and parts of it had a ton of icicles, while other parts were completely bare. Not to mention the fact that Justin had insisted on decorating the rest of the loft, using pretty much the same tactic he’d used to get Brian to buy the tree. Everyday he’d add something else, as if to ease Brian into the painful season. Now, staring at the little gingerbread candles on the coffee table, and the three stockings hung on the wall by the tree, Brian still wasn’t sure why he’d let him do it at all. Well, if he honestly admitted it to himself, it was because the blond was always his biggest weakness; he couldn’t resist that Sunshine smile, and if this is what it took to get it out of Justin, then Brian would put up with it.

“So Brian, what do you think? It’s not so bad is it?”

“Santa would be proud, Sunshine.”

*****************************************************************************************

Lindsay and Melanie were sitting in the living room, with Gus in the middle of them.

“Did you have a good time Honey?” Lindsay asked.

“Yes! Mommy, Mama, me an Daddy an Justin made the tree pretty!”

“What tree? I thought Brian didn’t celebrate Christmas, why would he buy a tree?”

“It was probably Justin’s idea, but it’s still a little strange to think about.”

“We hanged stuff up, and Daddy put the star on top, because me and Jus were too short to reach.”

Melanie and Lindsay exchanged looks. “Maybe Brian isn’t a total Scrooge after all.”

****************************************************************************************

“Daphne, you wouldn’t believe your eyes if you saw the loft. It looks like something off of a Christmas movie or something. I can’t believe he let me and Gus decorate.”

“He’s only letting you do it because he’s madly in love with you, you know.”

“Daph, I already know that.” The both giggled and made there way into the mall.

Justin loved talking to Daphne about Brian. She always seemed interested, even if he was just talking about things like Brian’s favorite kind of coffee. She was always there for him, even if it wasn’t about Brian. She was kind of like a toned down version of Debbie or something.

Today they had decided to go Christmas shopping together. Well, not really decided, it was like a ritual with them. Every year, two days before Christmas, they would hit the mall together, and fight with all the other last-minute shoppers. Justin had already gotten all his gifts, most usually he always had, but Daphne was another story. She was a big procrastinator, and it seemed like she would never break the habit.

“What do you think about this?” Daphne held up candle garden and a C.D. with an artist Justin had never heard of.

“I’m sure she’ll love it, she’s a mom. Mom’s like anything you get for them.”

“True. So what should I get my boyfriend?”

“You haven’t even gotten Rick something yet? That’s awful Daph, you really should start shopping earlier.”

“Oh, come on, I’ve gotten him some stuff…today I’m just looking for stocking stuffers. What’d you get Brian?”

Justin remembered how hard it was to find Brian the perfect gift. What do you get the man you’re in love with, if he has could, and usually did, buy most everything he wanted? 

He’d finally decided what to get him though, and it had taken Justin a total of three months to complete it. He’d hoped Brian would like it, even though it might seem mushy, Justin had tried his best for it not to come off that way.

It was a painting of him and Brian. They were lying down on the bed at the loft, and Brian’s arm was slung around Justin’s waist, and Justin’s head was on Brian’s chest. The look painted on Brian’s face was one of bliss, one Justin only saw. It was the face Brian made just after making love to him—not fucking. Justin’s look was just as content, but a little more placid. The only color on the bed was the glow of orange lights.

The painting had made Justin proud. Things from their past were in the placed neatly in a pile in front of an open loft door. The bloody scarf, a violin, blue lights, and a broken lock were in the pile, along with a clock in front of it, striking midnight. It was supposed to symbolize an ‘out with the old, in with the new’ kind of thing. 

“Woo…Justin,” Daphne waved her hand in front of Justin’s face. “What did you get Brian?”

“Oh, a painting I did.”

“There’s something wrong with you, you know, you just get so spacey sometimes.” Justin glared at her, but he wasn’t really angry, and she knew it.

“Oohhh…Justin, what do you think?” Daphne ran over and grabbed slinky Santa outfit. She held it up to her body and smiled.

“I’m not sure Rick will like it Daph, I don’t think it would suit him.”

“Smartass. I meant for me…do you think that he would think I look hot in it?”

“Oh, definitely Daph. Who doesn’t want to have Santa sex?” Justin was thoughtful for a minute. Santa sex huh?

“Shut up,” Daphne smacked his arm.

“Hey Daph, let’s go to the men’s department for a minute.”

****************************************************************************************

 

“Come on Linds, I didn’t put the fuckin’ tree up for nothing.”

“Watch your mouth Brian,” Lindsay covered Gus’s ears. “I know, but we wanted Gus here on Christmas Eve.”

“Well, I’d like to see my son sometime before next year rolls around Lindsay. You’ll have him on Christmas morning and Christmas Evening…why can’t I have him tonight?”

“Please…” Justin added with a sad face.

Lindsay looked thoughtful. “Hmm…I suppose Brian, but I want him back by six o’ clock tomorrow evening.”

“Fine.”

“Linds!”

“Oh Mel, Brian’s his father. They should get to see each other.”

Brian picked up Gus and walked toward the door. Before he left he flipped Melanie off and smirked.

“Real mature Brian,” Melanie flipped him off too.

***************************************************************************************

Back at the loft, Justin was taking a shower alone, much to Brian’s dismay. Brian, on the other hand, was sitting with Gus, reading him a bedtime story.

“Gus, you know if you don’t go to sleep, Santa won’t come.” Gus looked sad.

“I know Daddy. I just wanted to say night to Justin.”

“Well, I’ll tell him you said goodnight, okay?”

“K.” 

Brian took Gus into the bedroom and tucked him in. After promising that he would tell Justin goodnight, and that he would go to be soon too, and that they hadn’t forgotten to leave Santa cookies and milk, Gus felt safe enough to go to sleep.

Brian walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch. Just as he was about to go see if Justin had drowned in the shower, the younger man stepped into the living room. Well, Brian thought it was Justin.

He was wearing a Santa hat, shirt, bag, and he also had on a white beard and mustache. On his lower body he was wearing only a red and white Speedo, with mistletoe hanging from the front of it, and a pair of black boots.

Brian couldn’t help it, he had to laugh. “You look ridiculous.”

Justin looked disappointed. “Oh come on, it doesn’t turn you on at all?”

“What, the fact that you’re a slender fat man?”

“No, Brian! The underwear.”

Brian had to admit, the underwear were good, because the showed off Justin’s cock.

Justin sat down on the couch beside Brian. “Wanna sit on Santa’s lap?” He grinned.

“Uhh, no. I can tell you right now Santa; I’ve been naughty all year.”

“Aww, that’s too bad. I guess you won’t get to open my…er, I mean your package.”

Brian grabbed Justin’s arm and pulled him onto his lap. He pulled the blonde into a fervent kiss.

“Well, Santa, what do you say we negotiate?” Justin laughed and started kissing Brian again.

Gus peered out of the glass. He giggled quietly when he saw his daddy pull Santa onto his lap and kiss him. He giggled a little more when he thought about how Santa wasn’t really fat at all; wait ‘till he told the kids at school. He decided he would stop watching after they kissed the second time. His momma always told him spying was bad. He crept quietly back to bed.

***************************************************************************************

The next day with Gus came and went quickly. They had got up, opened presents, eaten breakfast, and spent the rest of the time playing with Gus. Gus had gotten so many presents from Brian that they had to take two trips to the car to load them all when it was time for Gus to go. Justin told Brian he was spoiling Gus, but Brian wouldn’t hear of it.

After they got back home, Justin smiled at Brian. “I never gave you your present.”

“It’s not Christmas yet, though.”

“I know, but I want to give it to you now.”

“I told you not to get me any--”

“I know Bri, but I wanted to.” Brian nodded and Justin handed him the painting. 

Brian unwrapped the package. Justin couldn’t tell what Brian was thinking, because his back was turned to him.

“Do you like it?” Do you get it?

“Justin, it’s…yeah.” Brian kissed Justin deeply.

Justin smiled. “So, what’d you get me?”

Brian found himself smiling back. He pulled out two boxes from his pocket and gave one to Justin. Justin took it and opened it slowly, his eyes never leaving Brian. Even though he knew what was inside, Justin’s mouth dropped open.

“Don’t get too excited, it doesn’t mean we’re married, it just…it makes us a little more official I guess. I have one too.” Brian took his out and slipped it on his right ring finger. Justin did the same.

“Thank you, Brian,” Justin whispered, and pulled Brian into a hug.

“This means I get some awesome thank you sex, right?”

Justin laughed. “Merry Christmas, Brian.”  
*****************************************************************************************

Gus sat on the living room floor, playing with all his new toys. Lindsay smiled. “So Gus, did Santa come last night?”

“Yep,” Gus giggled.

“Did you get everything you wanted?” Melanie asked.

“Yep,” Gus giggled even harder.

“What’s so funny?”

“Santa isn’t fat Mommy.”

“What makes you say that?”

“’Cause, last night I saw Daddy kissing Santa Clause.”


End file.
